


226: “Ten more minutes.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [226]
Category: Hoot (2006)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Ship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Roy Eberhardt/Mullet Fingers
Series: 365 [226]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	226: “Ten more minutes.”

**226: “Ten more minutes.”**

* * *

Roy was hot, like undeniably hot and he didn’t know why. 

He remembered leaving his fan on along with his window slightly open to let the cold air flow it and somehow he was still hot.

Opening his eyes Roy frowned as he noted the window was still open meaning the winter breeze should still be coming in. Glancing up the ceiling fan was still spinning so where was the heat coming first. Leaning upwards Roy froze as his body refused to lift up further glancing down he noted the human shaped lump on his chest underneath the blankets. 

“Mullet?” Roy whisper lifting his blanket to find Mullet face’s buried in his chest and their legs tangled together. 

“Ten more minutes.” Mullet groaned against his chest.

“At least come up from underneath the covers dude. It’s hot.” Mullet groaned but slid upwards joining his head against the pillow beside Roy. Settling Roy smile throwing his arm over the blond’s waist as Mullet’s head found his neck.


End file.
